1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control functions and, more particularly, to requesting emergency services via remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices provide convenient operation of multimedia equipment from a distance, including multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) systems. During an emergency, a user of an MCDN client system may be unable to use a telephone to contact emergency services or provide information to emergency personnel.